Play with Fire
by Nayru25
Summary: - Akuroku - Receuil de textes courts sur Axel et Roxas. A force de jouer avec le feu, on fini par s'y bruler...
1. Hate

_**A force d'écrire de (très) petit Oneshot sur Axel et Roxas, j'ai décidé de les regrouper et d'en faire un receuil.  
Voici donc le premier texte court de Play with Fire.**_

_**J'en ai d'autres en reserves et j'en donc publierai donc de temps en temps (je vais essayer une fois par semaine, mais l'avenir nous dira si je sais tenir ce rythme là :)**_

_**Bonne lecture et comme toujours, n'hesitez pas à laisser des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou negatifs, votre avis m'interresse!**_

**_Disclaimer: Alors, Roxas appartient à Axel... A non c'est pas ça... Bon d'accord, aucuns des personnages de cette fics ne m'appartient..._**

* * *

**Hate**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Roxas errait dans les rues d'Illusiopolis à la recherche de proies faciles.  
Il avait besoin de se battre pour extérioriser son mal être.  
Toute la nuit si il le fallait.

Ses Keyblades s'abattaient sur les masses noires qui fondaient sur lui, encore et encore.

_Je déteste les sans-cœur.  
__Je déteste Xemnas.  
__Non… Je hais Xemnas, et pas que Xemnas d'ailleurs, je les hais tous.  
__Je hais toute l'organisation._

Le flux incessant d'ennemis lui permettait d'évacuer sa colère.

_Pourquoi…  
__Pourquoi suis-je né ?  
__Pourquoi est-ce que je vis ?_

Les corps meurtris de ses ennemis tombaient un à un à ses pieds. Mais Roxas n'avait aucune pitié pour eux, uniquement du mépris.

_Un cœur, c'est tout ce qu'il nous manque…  
__Pourquoi cela nous est il refusé ?  
__Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas échapper à ce destin pourri ?_

Plus d'ombres agressives à l'horizon, c'était fini.  
Roxas jeta ses Keyblades dans un excès de rage.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le choix ?!

Des bras enlacèrent doucement sa taille, un souffle chaud caressa sa nuque.

- Tu réfléchis trop…

Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur les épaules du numéro VIII.

Des mèches rouges s'entremêlèrent à ses cheveux d'or.  
Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle.  
Axel agissait sur lui tel un calmant.

Et pour lui, il devait patienter encore un peu.

Car le jour de son départ approchait, et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.


	2. Heartbeat

_**Voici comme promis le oneshot suivant.  
Merci à Duncanheart pour sa review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
J'espère que tu aimeras aussi les autres :)**_

_

* * *

_

**Heartbeat**

_« Domdom…domdom…domdom »_

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, du temps qu'il pouvait faire.  
Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait là, allongé près de lui, à écouter son cœur battre.

_« Domdom…domdom…domdom »_

Le temps s'était arrêté, il en avait décidé ainsi.  
Il resterait là aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait, ses bras autour de ses hanches, sa tête collée contre son cœur.

* * *

Roxas caressa ses longs cheveux rouges. Ils étaient doux, et chauds, comme toujours.

- Axel… Pourquoi es tu venu ?

L'intéressé se redressa, quittant à contre cœur le doux battement dans la poitrine de Roxas.

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé.

Le numéro XIII baissa les yeux. La réponse était simple mais lui convenait parfaitement.  
Finalement, il acquiesça dans un faible sourire et vint à son tour se blottir sur le torse du rouge, une main et une oreille collée à l'emplacement du cœur.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement.  
Il espérait un son, même léger, mais rien ne se fit entendre.

Remarquant son manège, Axel lui fit relever la tête en posant sa main en dessous de son menton.

- Hey Rox'… Le cœur, ce n'est pas quelques chose qui se voit tu sais…

Comme pour justifier ses paroles, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.  
Ne voulant pas en rester là, il passa une main derrière la nuque de Roxas pour l'attirer auprès de lui et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné.

Et sous sa main, Roxas pu sentir un léger frisson, comme un battement sourd, étouffé par une quantité infinie de ténèbres…


	3. Show Me Love

**_Tout D'abord, encore merci DuncanHeart pour ta review (aaah ma seule et unique revieweuse... Heureusement que tu es là pour me soutenir moralement! XD)  
_****_  
Et voici un autre texte, un peu différent cette fois.  
L'idée me trottait dans la tete depuis un petit moment, c'est vraiment de cette façon que je vois le couple Axel/Roxas._**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture!_**

**_PS: Je recherche une beta lectrice (oui j'insise pour que ça soit une fille, juste parce que j'ai déjà un homme à la maison qui lit et que cet avis ne me suffit pas XD).  
Les critères sont les suivants:  
- Aimer mon style (sinon ça va etre dur :p)  
- Suporter le fait d'avoir pas mal de fautes d'orthographes à corriger  
- Aimer l'Akuroku  
- etre disponible, si possible sur msn (plus facile pour discuter)  
_****_  
J'accepte sans problèmes d'etre critiquée si il y a lieu d'etre, je cours après meme. Donc je cherche quelqu'un d'honnete et de franc!  
N'hesitez pas à me contacter!  
Merci d'avance_**

* * *

Roxas traînait dans la bibliothèque de l'organisation en quête de réponses à ses questions.  
Les étagères étaient remplies de livres écrits par Xehanort et ses ex-disciples, et contenaient de ce fait beaucoup d'informations sur leurs études des cœurs.

Mais le numéro XIII fût interrompu en pleine lecture par une main venant se poser sur sa taille.  
A peine eut-il eu le temps de lever les yeux qu'une chevelure rouge déborda de son épaule.

- Tu lis quoi ?

Roxas se dégagea rapidement, visiblement gêné.

- Axel, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de faire ce genre de truc !

- De faire quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Evidement qu'il savait.  
Axel soupira.  
Roxas se voilait la face depuis trop longtemps à présent, et il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'éternité pour se décider.

Un fin sourire passa sur son visage.

- Ca te dérange peut être ?

Roxas baissa les yeux.

- Oui, ça me dérange.

- Menteur.

- On est des similis.

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche. Et quand il entendit ses propres paroles, il se maudit silencieusement. Car au final, il ne voulait pas blesser Axel, surtout pas.  
En fait, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait… Il se sentait agressé et voulait se défendre, tout simplement.

Axel pencha sa tête sur le coté et ouvrit grand ses yeux

- Et alors ?

Roxas fixait toujours le sol blanc de la bibliothèque. Il sourit intérieurement de l'expression que venait de prendre le rouge. Il ressemblait littéralement à un chat quand il penchait la tête de cette façon.

- Imbécile…

Roxas brandit fièrement le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains et tenta de justifier ses paroles

- Les similis ne ressentent rien Axel ! C'est marqué là !

- Ces bouquins sont écrits par Xehanort… Il n'y a que des conneries là dedans.

Le numéro VIII arracha le vieux livre des mains de Roxas et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Il s'approcha ensuite du blond et accrocha son regard.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Roxas.

Roxas déglutit.

Ses yeux…  
Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire face à ce regard, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Axel l'avait compris, c'était sa seule arme véritablement efficace face au numéro XIII.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'Axel s'approchait de lui, le blond reculait un peu plus.  
Il finit par se retrouver adossé au mur contre son gré.

Roxas ne bougeait plus, le regard d'Axel le paralysait. Il était absolument incapable de faire ne fusse qu'un mouvement.

Un léger cri de surprise lui échappa. Son poignet droit venait d'être emprisonné par la main gantée du rouge. Celui-ci le fit glisser lentement sur le mur jusqu'à atteindre le sommet de la tête du blond.  
Mais il ne bougea pas, et rien ne changea quand Axel vint poser sa main sur sa gorge.

Sa respiration tremblante, le rouge pouvait la sentir à travers son gant.  
Roxas soutenait son regard sans fléchir, mais il n'essayait pas de se débattre.  
Axel avait raison, comme toujours en ce qui concernait le numéro XIII.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et murmura contre ses lèvres.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens quand je suis près de toi, je sais bien que tu souffres autant que moi…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de reprendre.

- C'est de l'amour, tu sais…

Il ferma les yeux, rompant ainsi le contact visuel et l'embrassa tendrement, en maintenant les prises qu'il avait sur le jeune blond.

_« Non… Attends…. »_

Petit à petit, Roxas sentait que la situation lui échappait.  
Il sentait comme une douce chaleur l'envahir. Cela provenait-il de ce baiser ? Ou bien de lui, le maître du feu ?  
Il voulait repousser Axel, de toutes ses forces, mais son corps ne réagissait pas.  
Et finalement, si il abandonnait ? Peut être qu'il n'y avait pas de batailles à gagner cette fois, peut être qu'Axel avait raison…

Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine.

_« Ca fait mal… »_

Sentant Roxas se détendre, Axel appuya un peu plus son baiser. Il voulait y laisser une partie de son âme, montrer à Roxas toute la sincérité dont il faisait preuve.

Mais le plus jeune commençait à se sentir mal.  
Il avait l'impression qu'Axel pouvait voir à travers lui, il bouleversait son esprit, corrompait son âme.  
Il ne supportait plus de se sentir dans une telle position d'infériorité, lui qui voulait encore croire qu'il pouvait tout contrôler, même son destin.

_« Arrête… Arrête… »_

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Roxas repoussa violement le rouge de sa main libre.

- Arrête !

Il avait du mal à respirer et ses joues étaient cramoisies.  
Ce baiser l'avait profondément perturbé.  
Il était perdu.  
Il avait besoin de temps et Axel ne lui en laissait pas.

Le rouge reprit un peu de contenance et le regarda, à moitié étonné seulement. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part du numéro XIII.

Roxas invoqua ses Keyblades et se mit en position de combat.

- Dégage Axel.

Celui-ci poussa un long soupir.  
Il savait que le blond s'en remettrait, il espérait juste ne pas s'être trompé.  
Et vu l'expression de son visage à ce moment, il était peu probable que ce soit le cas.

- Okay okay… Mais réfléchis quand même à ce que je t'ai dit…

_« Je suis sure que tu l'as sentis… ton cœur »_

Il ouvrit un vortex ténébreux et disparut après avoir fait un léger signe de la main à Roxas.

Une fois seul, celui-ci se laissa tomber dans un des grands fauteuils de la pièce.  
Cette vive douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose s'y était réveillé…  
Il avait mal, mais c'était doux en même temps… Etrange sensation.

Il passa doucement son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure encore humide du baiser d'Axel.

_« De l'amour hein… »_


	4. The Answer

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews!! Ca me motive vraiment pour la suite, merci merci!!_**

_**Ce one shot est quelque sorte la continuité du précédent (mais peut se lire indépendamment sans problèmes).  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle est écrite au présent (une grande inovation pour moi :p). Je ne sais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée ou pas, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

**_Voici donc la réponse de Roxas au baiser d'Axel ;) Enjoy._**

* * *

The Answer

Chaleur,  
Peur,  
Maladresse,  
Passion,

Toutes ses émotions se mélangent.

Roxas a du mal à se rappeler...  
Où est-il déjà ? A oui… Illusiopolis  
Une rue… Il y fait un noir d'encre d'ailleurs.

Et il est venu y faire quoi au fait ?

Soudain, il se rappelle et ouvre les yeux.  
Doucement, ses lèvres se séparent de celles de son vis-à-vis.

- Ta réponse me convient parfaitement.

Cette voix… Elle LUI appartient.

- Axel…

Le dénommé lui sourit, il a un magnifique sourire. Il a de magnifiques yeux aussi. En fait, tout est parfait chez lui, du moins aux yeux de Roxas.

L'homme aux cheveux rouge entoure sa taille de ses bras. Et là le blond se rend compte qu'il est assis par terre, ou plutôt Axel est assis par terre, Roxas lui est assis à califourchon sur ses jambes. Comment est il arrivé là ?

Axel semble s'être rendu aussi compte de la situation car ses joues ont aussitôt pris une violente teinte rouge.

- Ma réponse… ?

Roxas se touche les lèvres.  
Il réalise que ce qu'il vient de faire est totalement en contradiction avec la raison de sa venue.

Il avait bien réfléchit pourtant.  
Il était sûr de lui quand il se répétait qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

Mais alors pourquoi diable s'était-il jeté comme ça sur Axel ?

- Quel imbécile je fais… Vraiment.

Alors, pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage, Roxas se relève.  
Mais il se retrouve bien vite de nouveau affalé sur le rouge, celui-ci ayant rapidement attrapé son poignet, bien décidé à ne pas laisser filer sa chance cette fois.

- Regarde-moi Roxas !

Le blond relève sa tête.

Il a honte.  
Honte de sa réaction,  
Honte de la douleur qu'il sème autour de lui,  
Honte de l'amour que lui porte Axel, et qui finira par le tuer.

Pourtant, il sait que le rouge a raison.

Roxas caresse la joue d'Axel. Sa main descend lentement le long de son visage et de son torse pour finir par s'arrêter à l'endroit du cœur.

- Je ne comprends rien… Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout ça… ?

Mais Axel n'en a que faire des questions existentielles de Roxas.  
Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est rester auprès de lui. Dans cette rue ou ailleurs, il s'en fiche…

D'une main, il entrouvre la fermeture éclair du manteau noir du numéro XIII, et de l'autre, il découvre doucement son cou.

- Reste avec moi Roxas…

Il dépose de doux baisers volatiles entre l'épaule et le cou du blond.

Roxas incline sa tête sur le coté.  
Il n'en peut plus de fuir.  
Il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il ne trompe personne en agissant de la sorte.

- Ecoute Axel… Il faut vraiment que tu sois conscient de quelque chose…

Le dénommé abandonne temporairement sa tâche et relève sa tête.

Roxas détourne les yeux

- Un jour ou l'autre, tu vas en souffrir, c'est inévitable…

Axel hausse les épaules.

- Honnêtement, je pense que je le regretterais toute ma vie si je laissais tomber maintenant…

Il mord doucement le cou de Roxas, ce qui a pour effet d'arracher un soupir à celui-ci.

- Tu joues avec le feu Axel…

Le rouge ricane.

- Si tu savais combien j'adore ça…


	5. Sweet Morning

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est très gentil et vraiment motivant.  
J'espère que vous aimerez également celui-ci._**

**_Inspiré de l'Another Report que DuncanHeart m'a donné ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sweet Morning

Les lueurs du Kingdom Hearts passaient à travers les rideaux d'une des chambres d'Illusiopolis.

« Oh non, il est trop tôt… »

La nuit avait été pénible pour Roxas. Le manque de sommeil commençait à sérieusement se faire ressentir auprès du jeune blond.  
Il remonta la couette au dessus de son nez et crispa les yeux. Décidément, il était hors de question qu'il se lève maintenant.  
Xemnas se passerait de lui pour sa leçon de morale matinale quotidienne.

De longues minutes passèrent mais Roxas n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, il y avait un sentiment dérangeant dans cette pièce…  
Il avait l'impression qu'on l'observait…

Ce ne fut que quand il sentit un souffle chaud qu'il tiqua et ouvrit les yeux, éblouit par le blanc uniforme de la pièce.  
Et la première chose qu'il vu fut deux grands yeux émeraudes qui le fixait avec insistance.

- Wouah !

Roxas se releva prestement et se cogna contre le front d'Axel.

- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le rouge s'assit sur le lit et frotta vigoureusement sa bosse naissante.

- Et ben, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille son meilleur ami qui revient d'une loooooooooongue mission ?

Retrouvant à peu près ses esprits, Roxas se rabattit en dessous de la couette, bien décidé à ne pas se lever.

- Et depuis quand on est amis ? Releva Roxas avec un sourire taquin.  
- Bon c'est vrai…

Axel s'allongea au coté de Roxas et vint nicher sa tête dans son cou

- … On est peut être un peu plus que des amis… hum ?

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins, il n'avait pas changé.  
Axel frotta son nez le long du cou du blond.

- Tu m'as manqué Rox'… Deux mois c'est tellement long…

Roxas se tourna pour lui faire face et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, comme un courant d'air.

A lui aussi il lui avait manqué, bien sur… Mais ça, il ne lui dirais sûrement pas.

- Et c'était comment cette mission ? Sympa le manoir… Oblivion c'est ça ?

Axel ronchonna et enfuit son visage dans les bras de Roxas.  
Il s'était passé tellement de mauvaises choses dans ce manoir, il voulait tout oublier.  
Il avait le sang de l'organisation sur les mains, et il n'était pas sûr que Roxas le lui pardonne…

Et puis il lui cachait tellement de choses…  
Le sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait.

Roxas caressa ses longs cheveux rouges.

- Axel, Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Rien que tu n'ais besoin de savoir Rox'…

Il avait du mal à se remettre du choc de sa rencontre avec Sora.  
Il était si lumineux et Roxas était… si sombre.  
Pourtant il s'agissait bien de la même personne, il ne pouvait le nier.  
Et durant son séjour à Oblivion, il avait pris conscience du fait qu'un jour quelque chose arriverait, quelque chose qui perturberait sa vie.

Axel serra le blond un peu plus fort, comme pour le retenir auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible.

- Il faut qu'on se fasse un tas de souvenirs ensemble Roxas…

Il voulait profiter un maximum de ces instants avec lui.

Parce que c'était peut être les derniers.


	6. Selfish

_**Après un long moment, voici finalement un nouveau petit One shot.**_

_**Je pense que je vais prendre une pause avec Play With Fire, car j'ai quelques autres textes en préparation qui me tiennent à coeur pour le moment.**_

_**En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira... J'ai particulièrement aimé jouer avec le sujet de l'égoïsme, qui pour moi, est une autre des facettes de ce couple.  
**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_Ca fait mal… au plus profond de moi_

Quelque chose s'était déchiré, il le sentait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette douleur mais elle était pourtant bien là, déchirant sa poitrine, arrachant ce qu'il aurait pu appeler un cœur… Si seulement il en avait eu un…

Il cherchait son ombre du regard, depuis tellement de jours maintenant.  
Pourtant il n'abandonnait pas, il n'abandonnerait jamais.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?_

Peux être que la lumière qu'il dégageait était trop éblouissante pour Roxas, peux être que tout avait été trop vite et qu'il avait pris peur.  
Axel ne su jamais vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à partir.

Pour lui, tout ce que Roxas avait invoqué comme raison de son départ ressemblait à de vaines excuses, comme si rien au monde ne pourrait jamais justifier le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et qui ne serait plus jamais comblé.

_Pourquoi devrais je encore me battre… ?_

Axel en était sur, Roxas était partis en étant conscient de la blessure qu'il allait causer.  
Mais il ne s'était pas retourné.

Egoïstement.

Et il n'avait sûrement aucun regret.

_Deux imbéciles, voilà ce que nous sommes…_

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le garder, il ne voulait le laisser à personne.

Egoïstement lui aussi.

« Je t'appartiens, n'oublie jamais »

Ces mots qui étaient venus de la bouche du blond, il ne pensait pas qu'ils sonneraient aussi faux un jour.

Axel posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

Et si au fond, tout ce qui l'attirait autant en Roxas n'était que la présence d'un cœur dans sa poitrine ?

Peut être s'était-il rattaché à lui comme à une bouée de secours.  
Il essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, et Roxas l'y aidait si bien.

Il aurait pu le suivre, il aurait dû.  
Mais quelque chose le retenait en arrière.

Etait-ce la peur ?

Non… La vérité était que Roxas ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Il ne pouvait pas le suivre là où il devait aller.  
C'était tellement simple à comprendre… et pourtant le rouge n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette idée.

Il était devenu tellement dépendant de lui, en si peu de temps.  
Roxas détenait ce dont Axel avait besoin, et plus encore, ce qu'il avait cherché depuis tellement d'années.

Le Kingdom Hearts était devenu quelque chose de complètement secondaire pour lui.  
Il n'avait plus besoin d'un cœur, car celui qui battait dans la poitrine de son amour lui suffisait amplement.

Et jours après jours, ses mains dans ses cheveux, le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses yeux bleus le fixant avec un mélange de tendresse et d'hésitation, tout cela devint l'unique raison pour Axel de continuer à exister.

_On dit que ce qui ne tue pas rends plus fort, mais le jour ou tu es parti, c'est le jour ou je suis mort…_

Lui qui était habitué à mener le jeu, il n'aurait jamais pensé se faire avoir ainsi par de simples sentiments.

Des souvenirs de similis.

Des chimères.

Axel voulait son cœur,  
Roxas voulait des réponses,

Evidement qu'ils n'étaient que deux égoïstes, agissant chacun pour leur compte.

Evidement qu'il allait partir…

Mais au fond de lui, Axel n'y croyait pas un mot…


	7. Impact

**_Pour l'Akuroku Days 2010._**

_**Je dédie ce texte à mes modératrices chéries de La plume de Clio; Duncan, Lawy et Epsylon. Je ne vous vois plus beaucoup pour le moment car mon pc ne supporte plus msn, mais je pense fort à vous toutes.  
**_

**_J'ai écris ceci hier un peu à la hâte, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^" Play with Fire renait de ses cendres! Ouais! 8D  
_**

**_On doit tous faire des choix et parfois on prends la mauvaise décision, celle qui change tout et qui peut détruire. C'est comme ça, nous ne sommes que des humains après tout.  
Réfléchissez bien avant de prendre des décisions importantes car on peut rarement faire marche arrière, mais ne regrettez pas éternellement si vous vous trompez. Il faut juste apprendre à vivre avec._**

**_Bon AkuRoku Days à tous!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Une décision est vite prise, sur un coup de tête parfois, et toute notre vie change. On ne prends pas toujours le temps de peser le pour et le contre de chacun de nos actes, et les conséquences qui en découlent poussent parfois aux regrets.**_

Roxas n'avait pas peur, il ne sentait pas encore le vide qui l'étreindrait un jour. Pour l'instant, il sentait juste la chaleur de la colère qui coulait dans ses veines et bouillonnait jusqu'à ses tempes. Il était seul au milieu des ruelles noires et désertes de cette ville endormie, avec pour seule compagnie l'écho de la pluie qui rythmait ses pas. Ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus autour du métal froid de son arme alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il partait définitivement et ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir.  
Il l'avait mérité de toute façon.  
Il ne devait pas lui mentir.  
Il n'en avait pas le droit.

_**On agit sur une pulsion, certain d'avoir raison.  
On ne pense pas à ce que l'on perd, car on se focalise sur la seule chose qui a un sens à nos yeux à ce moment.**_

La vengeance.  
Ce qui obnubilait son esprit tout entier.

Il les ferait payer.  
Tous.

Roxas s'était mis à courir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il y avait pourtant cru, à cette nouvelle vie qui lui ouvrait les bras.  
Cette chance d'être finalement vivant.

Le couché de soleil, les glaces, les éclats de rires qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles.  
Cette vie sombre qui s'était teintée de couleurs, jour après jour un peu plus chatoyantes.

Il avait cru pouvoir mener cette vie pour toujours, avec Axel et Xion.  
Les missions, le Kingdom Hearts, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance.  
A quoi bon courir après un cœur quand ce qui vous rend heureux se trouve à côté de vous ?

Mais tout cela n'était plus. On lui avait arraché, après lui avoir trop donné.

Xion était partie et Axel lui avait mentit éperdument dés le premier jour de leur rencontre.  
Il aurait pu se rattacher à lui après la disparition de son amie, mais il n'avait pas supporté cette trahison. La seule personne au monde à qui il faisait confiance. Celui pour qui il aurait tout donné.

Axel avait baissé les yeux sous la colère de Roxas, lui qui n'avait jamais élevé la voix devant lui. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se justifier.  
Tout ce qui restait entre eux n'étaient que des mensonges et des non-dits.

Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Roxas.

_**On essaie alors d'effacer les mauvais choix faits au cours de notre existence, qui finissent par nous hanter.**_

Axel s'était souvent demandé si Roxas lui pardonnerait un jour.  
Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps.

Alors il ne fut pas totalement surpris quand il rencontra le jeune homme dans la seconde Cité du Crépuscule, quelques jours plus tard.

_**Parfois, on y arrive.**_

Il n'aurait pas été au courant de la vérité, il aurait sans doute été heureux pour lui, car Roxas vivait la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, tel qu'il le murmurait parfois au creux de l'oreille d'Axel pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende, le soir avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.  
Mais il savait que c'était temporaire. Que son vrai bonheur ne se trouvait pas là, auprès de ces personnes pour qui il n'existait pas vraiment.  
Alors il avait essayé de le faire revenir, car il ne voulait pas accepter que ça se termine comme ça, aussi brutalement.  
Il avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire…

_**Parfois pas.**_

Il y avait l'avant Roxas.  
Axel avait mentit, trahit et tué bien des fois avant, pourtant la vie était plus simple, plus facile.  
Plus terne et dénuée de sens aussi.

Et puis, il y avait eu l'après Roxas.  
Le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression, l'acceptation.  
Le deuil qu'il avait dû faire passait par tous ces chemins. Et cela prouvait juste à quel point il lui avait apporté dans son existence.

Quand il se résigna et laissa le peu de vie qu'il lui restait encore le quitter, Axel savait qu'il aurait peut être une deuxième chance, un jour, ailleurs.

_**Parfois, on n'a pas l'occasion de regretter.**_

La nuit, ses rêves se transforment parfois en cauchemar. Ces temps-ci, il se réveille toujours avec la gorge sèche et la tête trop pleine.  
Mais Sora ne se souvient jamais de quoi ses songes sont fait.

_**Car c'est déjà trop tard.**_


End file.
